Lo que podría ser
by Aline S.V
Summary: Sakura Mamiya como su compañera. Algo inexplicable le había ocurrido cuando Rokumon había dicho aquello, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con tal fuerza que, por un momento, pensó que se le escaparía del pecho.


**Lo que podría ser**

**-**

**-**

**Oneshot**

**-**

**-**

**Kyoukai no Rinne**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de propiedad de su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, en plena noche, cociendo por trillonésima vez el Yomi no Haori que se había roto, una vez más, al intentar llevar a la rueda del Samsara a un alma en pena. No le molestaba remendarlo de vez en cuando, ya se había acostumbrado, y además, ese haori costaba un dineral y no pensaba comprarse uno nuevo, con el de su abuela era suficiente.

― Rinne-sama ― Rokumon tiraba de su camiseta para llamar su atención.

― Dime ― respondió escuetamente y sin mirarlo.

― Sakura-sama se ha ido hoy de nuevo con ese chico.

― ¡Auch! ― sin querer se había pinchado el dedo con la aguja, sin embargo, aquello le importó poco, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Sakura Mamiya se había ido a casa ese día junto a Juumonji. Sólo le había dicho un hasta luego y se había marchado con él.

Ella parecía feliz cuando estaba con él, hasta más de una vez la había escuchado reír junto a ese tipo. Rinne jamás la había escuchado reír de esa manera, tan infantil… tan jovial.

Le hervía la sangre de tan sólo pensar y saber que Jumonji podía sacar a la luz esa parte de la personalidad de la chica. Por su lado, él rara vez lograba sacarle una risa, entre ellos había una relación tan seria, como un relación estrictamente profesional.

― ¿Está seguro de que no le importa?, ¿Y si Sakura-sama comienza a salir con él? ― preguntó mirando directamente a la cara de su amo que parecía más atento a la gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su dedo.

― Lo que ella haga con su vida sentimental no es de mi incumbencia ― su voz sonaba tan indiferente como siempre, como si aquello no le importara. Pero la realidad era otra, a él le importaba. Y mucho.

― ¿Segurito, segurito? ― insistió, pero su amo siguió indiferente mientras limpiaba su dedo con un pañuelo y retomaba su interrumpida tarea.

― ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

― Sólo pensé ― musitó para sí ― Pensé que la quería como su compañera.

La aguja se volvió a enterrar en uno de sus dedos. Por un momento le faltó el aire y su expresión siempre serena se volvió una de total sorpresa.

― Maldición ― pronunció mientras se llevaba el dedo herido a la boca. A este paso terminaría con todos los dedos vendados.

Rokumon sonrió, lo había visto por un breve instante, pero había detectado en esa mirada rojiza que a su amo le importaba más de lo que expresaba.

― Estás pensando en cosas que no tienen sentido, Rokumon ― comentó mientras vendaba su dedo.

― Oh, de acuerdo ― musitó. Pensó que era mejor no seguir presionándolo… por ahora, de a poquito iría insistiendo hasta que su amo lo confesara. Sí, eso haría. Darle un empujoncito de vez en cuando.

Sakura Mamiya como su compañera. Algo inexplicable le había ocurrido cuando Rokumon había dicho aquello, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con tal fuerza que, por un momento, pensó que se le escaparía del pecho. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y, en parte, no le desagradaba; de hecho, se sentía fantástico y hasta delirante. ¿Acaso esto era a lo que llaman amor?, ¿Acaso esa chica se había vuelto tan importante?, ¿realmente la quería de esa forma?

La respuesta vino a su cabeza automáticamente, era un sí. Un sí rotundo.

Pero eso era algo que no admitiría. No por ahora.

― ¿Rinne-sama? ― llamó de nuevo ― ¿Ya le ha comentado algo a Sakura-sama sobre lo de ser una shinigami?

Había olvidado por completo aquello, una vez se lo había insinuado y ella había respondido negativamente. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? A él no le importaría enseñarle a ser un shinigami, estaba seguro que ella sería grandiosa.

* * *

― ¿Rokudou-kun? ― él alzó el rostro para verla. Sakura estaba ahí, como siempre, con sus dos trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombros ― ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el proyecto de ciencias?

― Claro ― sonrió. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, igual que muchos.

Los alumnos en el salón comenzaron a cuchichear ante la escena de la cual ellos eran participes. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Juumonji apretar los dientes, enojado por todo esto.

― Nunca te había visto sonreír así ― él volvió su atención a ella.

― Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí.

― Eso veo ― le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto.

Con ese sencillo acto, la chica le provocó un millar de sensaciones, sus ojos castaños lo llevaron al infinito y allí, en las ventanas de su alma, pudo verlo claramente, un sentimiento no nato, pero que crecía poco a poco.

Y a pesar de los cuchicheos, de las amigas gritando de emoción, de Juumonji matándolo con la mirada. Él no apartó los ojos de ella, pensando en _lo que podría ser_.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Este Oneshot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el discurso público de una compañera, es el primero que hago sobre Kyoukai no Rinne y espero que les haya gustado.

Si desean dejar algún comentario, sólo dejen un review.

**Aline-Greenslive.**


End file.
